Return To A Nightmare
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Ciel wanted to move to Silent Hill, not knowing of Sebastian's past experiences. What will happen now that he's back in this town? Based off Silent Hill 3. Yet again, slight/implied SebastianXCiel.
1. Ciel's Own Nightmare

Ciel, the last living Phantomhive had moved to a town known as Silent Hill. At first, he lived outside the town, in a place called Shepherd's Glen. His butler, a demon known as Sebastian, had insisted on living there instead. After much persuasion, Ciel finally gave into him and at the age of fifteen, they moved into Shepherd's Glen.

They lived a peaceful life there, until Ciel began to have a strange urge to return to the place where he was born. Something was calling to him. He was living so close to the town and yet it was so far away.

Though Sebastian was highly against moving to the town, Ciel would not give into him this time. He never did understand why a demon was so afraid of such a place. It was the only time his butler was defiant. Sebastian never told Ciel of his little 'adventure'. He only spoke of Ciel and the town's past.

Once Ciel had turned seventeen, he was determined to move there. Sebastian reluctantly agreed to his bocchan's demands. Though, he ordered Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka to keep their household in order in Shepherd's Glen.

Sebastian and Ciel lived alone in an apartment. They were waiting for their house, or in other words a mansion, to be finished being built. Sebastian was highly over protective ever since they moved into Silent Hill. Before, Ciel had a bit a freedom from the demon as he did his usual duties, but now, the demon never let him out of his sight.

Ciel found this behavior strange. Sebastian was never like that over in England, or even Shepherd's Glen! He had a feeling that the demon was trying to keep something from him, but what could that be? There was no reason to be acting so unusual in such a town…was there?

* * *

><p>Lakeside Amusement Park. The only amusement park in Silent Hill. A seventeen-year-old boy with an eye patch over his right eye, and a flashlight latched onto his pocket, walked through the entrance of the park.<p>

"Where am I…?" The boy known as Ciel questions. He looks down and in his hand he hold a knife. Confused at why he was exactly here, he began to walk around, observing the park. It was dark and foggy, making it difficult to see, even with his left eye. The mascots of the park, Robbie the Rabbit, were bleeding from their mouths. They were placed throughout the entrance, lying on the floor, the walls, and even benches.

_Had __they __all __died? __Are __there __any __other __people __around?_ Ciel questioned in his thoughts. Then Ciel noticed a giant map of the park. If he continued his path north, eventually he would reach the roller coaster.

Entering the next part of the park, some type of tall odd creatures where there to block Ciel's path. With only a knife, it didn't look like he had much of a chance fighting such creatures. Ciel chose to run around the tall creatures as they extended their arms to attack him. Managing to get passed both creatures, Ciel entered the next area. He continued to run, opening the gate and going up the staircase leading to the roller coaster.

A new sort of creature began to follow him, but Ciel was unable to get a good look at it as he ran up to the control room. When he checked to see if the door was open, which it wasn't he decided that he would run on the tracks. Maybe the creatures wouldn't follow him there.

Walking on the tracks, it was difficult to see where exactly the tracks were headed. It was as if the kept going on into an endless abyss. Ciel heard screeching and turned to where the noise came from. Then another noise was heard, as if it were coming straight towards him. Trying to look ahead, but barely being able to see a few inches ahead, Ciel identified the sound as the coaster itself. Ciel began to panic, but no way would this fear play upon his face. Trying to look for a way off the tracks, the only thing he could do was jump.

Before Ciel could even think about jumping off the tracks, the coaster hit him. This was only an example of what he was about to encounter.

* * *

><p>With a start, Ciel woke up in a small shop called Happy Burger. He had fallen asleep and had experienced that odd nightmare. Shaking his head and rubbing his eye, he slowly became aware of his surroundings.<p>

"Last time I eat here…" He murmured as he saw a pendant dangling from his neck. Sebastian had given it to him as a gift for his fifteenth birthday. Ciel clutched it in his hand and placed it under his shirt so no one would be able to see it.

Ciel walked out of Happy Burger and headed to the nearest phone. He put in the change and called Sebastian. Ciel knew he was going to get scolded for being out so late. With a sigh he dialed in the numbers and the phone rang only once before Sebastian answered.

"It's me, Sebastian," Ciel talked into the phone. "Sorry, I didn't call sooner…I was busy."

On the other line of the phone, Ciel could hear Sebastian sigh and also the worry in his voice.

"Yes, I'm on my way home now," Ciel complained and rolled his eyes. It was as if they switched rolls ever since they got here.

"I promise I'll make it home safely. Bye," Ciel said as he hung up the phone. Then he noticed an older man watching him from the corner. The man looked suspicious as he gave him a disapproving shake of his head. What had Ciel done wrong? Quickly, he walked away from him, hoping not to deal with a commoner that looked shabby.

"Ciel, I need to speak with you," The old man said as he followed Ciel. "My name is Douglas Cartland. I'm a detective."

Ciel turned to Douglas. He did not look like a detective at all.

"A detective? Really? Well, I have no time to answer any of your questions," Ciel didn't have time for the man anyway. He was probably someone who wanted to kidnap him anyway.

"Hold on," Douglas said as he noticed Ciel was about to walk away. "There's someone that wants to meet you. Just let me have an hour, no half an hour of your time."

Ciel sighed angrily as he turned back to face the man.

"Why should I spend my time to talk with someone like you?" He asked arrogantly.

"This is very important. It's about your birth."

"I'm not interested. I know my past," Ciel stated and walked on. He had to get home. Ciel could still hear Douglas's footsteps behind his.

"Are you still following me?" Ciel angrily asked him. He is truly persistent.

"Sorry, I'll wait here," Douglas apologized. Ciel didn't know what he meant by that, but then he noticed the bathroom and entered it. He would be able to get away from this man somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Finally made chapter 1 of the sequel to Enter the Ghost Town! Obviously, Ciel is Heather and Sebastian still plays the role of Harry. Still watching the same guy who went through the walkthrough for the first game, so I'll try to do the best I can to add everything as possible. ^.^<strong>

**This older Ciel came from the OVA of Ciel in Wonderland. It's the part with the mushrooms where he turns older and younger. I'm trying to find a good pic of him during that episode, but if you watch it, that's basically how he would look in this fanfic. **


	2. Deserted Mall

Walking into the bathroom, Ciel noticed a strange marking on one of the mirrors. What mark was it exactly? Ciel did not know, but it had a strange familiar feeling to it. The marking did seem to resemble the contract mark that he had with Sebastian, except whenever he looked at it, trying to remember where he had seen it before, it had given him a headache.

Ciel shook his head. This has to be some prank or young child's doing. But, how could it be so accurate? It looked as if it were drawn to be there and didn't look as if it was messed up.

Ignoring the drawing on the mirror, Ciel noticed that all the stalls were opened, except one in the back. It was the only closed stall. Was someone in there? Ciel knocked three times and apparently, someone had to be in there because he knocked three times back.

_Guess __someone __is __in __there_, he thought.

Now, thinking of a way to escape from that detective, Ciel noticed the window was open. Though, he hated the idea that he would ruin his clothes, he forced himself to go through it and escape Douglas.

Once he was outside, he looked around. Ciel was in a tight alleyway. Trying to remember the mall, he tried going left, only to find a dead end. So, he went the other way, finding a door to his right. This led him to corridors, which seemed to be where only the employees would be found.

Wandering around, Ciel noticed that most of the locks on these doors where broken and even some of the doors just wouldn't open at all. Shouldn't the employees fix these stupid doors? Finally, he managed to find a door that actually opened, leading to the inside of the mall, where several shops could be found.

Though, the shops seemed closed, Ciel could vaguely hear voices. They were muttered and hard to hear, but sounded human. Hadn't the mall been filled with people when he first came here? Then again, when he had awoken from his dreaded nightmare, it seemed as if he and Douglas were the only ones in the mall.

That's when Ciel noticed a light shining through one of the shops, a Boutique to be exact. Figuring maybe someone would be inside to help him get out of this mall, he entered the shop only to find a Handgun lying on the floor. Not fond of weapons, Ciel walked towards it and reluctantly picked it up. Using a gun would be Sebastian's job, not his.

Then, he heard some type of gnawing noise, so he turned his head to the left, only to see one of the creatures that had tried to kill him in his nightmare, eating something, or someone.

_What the hell? Is that thing even real? This isn't a dream!_

Ciel didn't realize that he had gasped, causing the creature to turn its attention towards him. The creature walked up to Ciel as he pointed his gun at it.

"Stay back!" He ordered, but it continued to walk up to him. Panic began to rise within him when he realized it wouldn't stop. He wasn't going to let panic show on his face.

"Get the hell away from me!" He shouted and began to fire bullets at it. The creature didn't look like it took any damage, but when it was right in front of him, it fell to the ground, dead.

"What in the world is this thing?" Ciel asked and added in his thoughts, _And __where __the __hell __is __that __damned __demon?_ Sebastian's number one priority is to protect Ciel, to make sure he was safe at all costs. So, where was the demon now? Isn't he supposed to know when his prey is in danger? Isn't he the one who worries over his safety? Shouldn't he be here RIGHT NOW?

Ciel sighed. Maybe Sebastian was toying with him. Maybe he wasn't. Ciel would make sure to find out once he returned home.

Choosing not to touch the creature, Ciel walked around it. That thing was not human and no way could that thing even be an animal from earth. It's probably something from Sebastian's place. Grabbing the handgun bullets and not even bothering to look at the body of what was left of the human, Ciel quickly left the shop.

He was back in the corridors, but these weren't the ones he previously had access to. Ciel noticed a map on one of the boards. He didn't know if he would need them, but he shrugged and figured he could keep track of where he was going and which doors were locked. Finding a door that led to the second floor, he decided to go upstairs, seeing as all the other doors would not open.

When he entered through the door on the second floor, he heard some weird noise. It wasn't like the gnawing of flesh, but it sounded more like an animal, it sounded almost like a cow with a demented cry. When Ciel turned at the corner, he saw this odd creature. It was short, had two legs, and an oval like body with a tail. The color of the creature was that of pale skin and the veins and arteries were visible. It wasn't a beautiful sight and it made Ciel sick to his stomach.

Turning away from the direction of the creature, trying to avoid it for the time being, he went down the other hallway. He quickly checked the doors, seeing if they were open, and found one that was. Ciel found himself in a storage room. At least he was safe from that monster for now.

On one of the shelves, he found two health drinks and some more ammo for his gun. Then, there was that symbol again.

_Where have I seen this symbol before? Was it from one of my black magic books? No…I would have remembered that the first time I saw it…maybe…It's from the altar…wait. What altar? Sebastian would know what this is…_

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted out his butler's name. Sadly, he did not appear before him, nor did his eye glow. Ciel grew angry and kicked one of the boxes. He noticed something shiny between the table and floor. A key? How was he supposed to get that key? No way was he going to do heavy lifting! Ciel wasn't a demon. He didn't have the strength to do it, so he would have to find another way to reach it.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: It feels like I haven't written in weeks! (Cuz I haven't had time to...) Whenever I upload a chapter with italics, it tends to stick all the words together to make it into one big word for some reason and I don't notice until a while later...<strong>


	3. The Woman, Claudia

Walking out of the storage room, that creature was outside, as if it were waiting for him to appear from the room. Ciel had to hold back his lunch, though he could taste the bile in his mouth. Running from the creature, forgetting about the gun he could have used to defeat it, he ran outside into the open area of the mall. Ciel noticed two of the creatures that he had killed in the Boutique, and ran into the first shop he saw, Helen's Bakery.

Inside, it was an ordinary bakery, nothing odd or strange about it, especially no strange creature. Giving himself time to breathe, Ciel took notice of a pair of tongs. He could use that to get the key in the storage room. Deciding against eating, since he almost threw up earlier, he grabbed the tongs, took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Ciel knew that Sebastian wasn't going to protect him, not here. He was on his own. For some reason, this hurt him. The butler was always by his side, no matter what, and now that he didn't even respond to his call…he felt lonely. Quickly discarding that useless feeling, Ciel decided to see this as a challenge.

He wasn't like Prince Soma, who needed Agni. Ciel could very well take care of himself and this was his chance to prove it. If that demon were watching him, he'd make sure to show him what he was exactly capable of.

Dodging the creatures, like how he did in his nightmare, he made sure to check any of the other shops to see if they were open. None of them were. Ciel went back into the corridor and made his way to the storage room, still avoiding that pale creature. When he was inside, he took out his tongs and kneeled on the floor. Ciel reached for it, but he came to the conclusion that he would actually have to get on the floor to reach for it. So, he pressed his body to the floor and reached for the key.

Taking a hold of the key, he instantly stood up and dusted himself off. After, he examined the key. It was for a bookstore, which he passed by earlier. Exiting the storage room, Ciel found himself surrounded by four of those pale creatures. Since they were slow to attack, he was able to squeeze his way through them. He did the same with the creatures waiting for him near the bookstore.

Inside My Bestsellers, the bookstore, there were books lying on the floor. Of course, Ciel ignored them and figured they had just fallen randomly. Heading to the back of the store, he tried opening the door, but found that he needed a code. Where the hell was he going to get the code?

He paced around the store and found his way back with the fallen books.

The books were Shakespeare Anthologies. He noticed on the spines of each anthology, there was some type of darkened part, forming a part of something…a number, maybe? Could the code be on the spines of these books? Trying to rearrange the books in order to see the code, he managed to find the four-digit number and type it in at the back door.

When Ciel opened the door, it led to a long hallway, and at the end of it was a woman. She was in a long black dress with long white blonde hair and a cold look on her face.

"Hey…wait," Ciel said trying to get her attention. "What's going on here? Where is everybody? And…those weird monsters…"

He couldn't help but ask questions, even if his voice sounded more like he was giving orders. Ciel didn't have even the slightest clue of what was going on or why those monsters from his nightmare had taken a form here. Since this woman looked calm, he thought she might know something about all this.

"They've come to witness the Beginning," She said, in a church like voice. "The rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked annoyed. All he wanted were some answers. What was so hard about that?

"Don't you know?" There was a bit of a sarcastic tone in her voice. "Your power is needed."

Power? As in his connection with the Queen? His connection with Sebastian?

"How should I know? I was never informed of something about this."

"I am Claudia," the woman stated, ignoring his question.

"I don't care about your name. I want answers!" Ciel ordered.

"Remember me, and your true self as well. Also, that which you must become. The one who will lead us to Paradise with blood-stained hands…" Claudia told him.

Ciel never met this woman before, if he did, he surely would have remembered someone like her.

"Were you the one who did all this?" He asked.

"It was the hand of God," She answered.

Then a pain ran through Ciel's head. He moaned in pain as he clutched his head. He looked up at the woman, Claudia, who seemed to smile as she walked away from him.

"Wait! Get back here!" He yelled. His vision blurred as Claudia turned the corner. As she left his sight, the pain in his head slowly began to disappear.

"What does that woman want from me? What does she want me to remember?" He asked. Ciel followed the woman. He wasn't going to let her escape with his answers. It was obvious she knew something, but she chose to speak as a preacher. The elevator was the only thing accessible; she must have gone inside.

When he got in, the doors immediately shut and there were no buttons for the elevator. It started by itself and seemed to descend. Without warning, a radio fell from the ceiling. The radio was on, causing static to be heard from it. After he picked it up, the doors opened, leading into what seemed like another elevator, except this one wasn't any ordinary elevator.

The sides were fenced and the floor was stained with blood. A creature appeared in front of him, behind the fenced part of the elevator. Ciel could not tell what it was doing, but it wasn't a pretty sight. The doors to the previous elevator closed and locked him inside.

"Is this a dream? It just has to be," Ciel answered his own question. As the elevator descended he couldn't help but wonder if he would survive this living nightmare.

"Not even I can believe this…and my butler is a demon," He muttered to himself as he gripped the elevator gates.

"If this is a dream…when will I wake up?" He asked as he saw another creature pass by.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt alone and scared and he really wished Sebastian were with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Correct me if I'm wrong...but I assume Ciel has a weak stomach since he threw up during the Jack the Ripper case. Other than that, I know he has asthma. And with the elevator scene, I really couldn't see what was happening.<strong>


	4. The Other Mall

The elevator door opened and all Ciel could hear were the familiar sound of something gnawing on flesh. It was to dark to see what was in the corridor. What would it be? That strange tall monster again? Or something…new?

Ciel used the shadows as an advantage and remained quiet. Whatever it was that was eating who knows what would be to preoccupied with the food as long as he didn't bother the creatures. Staring as hard as he could into the darkness from which the noise came, Ciel managed to see what exactly the creatures were.

They were dogs, eating some type of meat, but these were no ordinary dogs. From what he could see, the dog's heads were cut open and they looked as if they were wrapped in bloody bandages. The dogs even smelled like death. He couldn't handle it; Ciel had to get away from the scene of the dogs feasting on raw meat.

Luckily, the first door Ciel tried was one of the few unlocked ones. With a sigh of relief, he'd be able to regain his composure. More health drinks and even an ampoule were found in the room.

_At least if I get hurt, I'll have these with me. Wait. It's that again_, Ciel bitterly thought as he noticed that same symbol he saw before. _Looking at it makes my head hurt, but it feels really familiar. Have I forgotten something important? Impossible. If I can't remember it then it must be useless information to me._

Now, Ciel had to be brave and do his best to avoid those detestable dogs outside. Running to every door, Ciel could not find one that was unlocked. At one point, Ciel paused, in which case one of the dogs picked up his scent and surprised Ciel by jumping at him. He refused to let out a yell as the dog bit down into his arm. The pain was horrible, but Ciel managed to shake off the creature, pull out his gun, and shoot it. The dog whimpered as it died. To make sure it wasn't alive, Ciel kicked the creature.

Before any of the others could respond to their fallen comrade, he made a run for it to the final door, which ended up leading him to a familiar scene. This couldn't have been the area from which he had just been earlier. It was darker and Ciel could see a tall creature walk by where one of the lights shined in the hallway.

Why were there so many strange creatures here? Just what exactly had happened on his way down the elevator? This mall wasn't the same one he had entered…was it?

_This isn't the time to panic or worry about why this place is so different! First thing's first…I have to get out of here and get to Sebastian._

The only thing Ciel could do was run, well that or fight and risk getting injured again. Going as fast as he could, he zigzagged past the tall creatures blocking the slim hallway. Making that he would be able to catch his breath, Ciel went inside one of the unlocked doors. Inside, it was a plain empty room, but near the light switch was a note.

Apparently, he was supposed to turn off the lights before leaving the room. Deciding nothing of use was in here, he flicked the switch, but light was emanating from the other side of the room. There was a small flashlight in the corner of the room.

I guess I can use this. Just in case if the world gets any darker then it already is.

When Ciel walked outside, he found it much easier to navigate with the flashlight on. Quickly moving throughout the corridor, Ciel found another door open. The room he entered was the bathroom he had gone in earlier, before all this…change happened. The window at the back was boarded up and from the looks of it, there was something radiating an orange red light. It looked a lot like fire.

Then he remembered about the last stall and how someone was supposedly in there last time. Ciel knocked on the stall door, and just like before, someone responded.

_Is someone actually in there…?_

As Ciel headed towards the exit, the door in the final stall creaked open. When Ciel turned he was expecting to see someone walk out, except no one did. He hesitated before walking to the stall; he would soon regret investigating it.

Once he saw the stall he almost rushed out of the bathroom, if it weren't for the monsters roaming around outside, Ciel would have ran outside. What he saw in the stall was a horrid, gruesome scene. Not only the toilet, but the whole stall was filled with blood. It was literally everywhere. It was as if someone had left the blood stains there just for him. Before he could gag, Ciel left the bathroom, hoping to forget about the image he had just witnessed.

Outside the bathroom, Ciel wondered if there would be any way to go up another level of this mall. When he heard the creatures walking towards him, he ran straight down, finding a way to exit the hall Ciel took his chance. Another one of those creatures and a dog were waiting for him in the next open space. Ciel found a small opening that led into one of the shops, it was the shop where he met his first monster.

It had completely changed since the last time he had entered. The clothes had blood stains on them and the walls were rusty, just like the rest of the mall. There was a lone hanger waiting to be picked up. Thinking it could come in handy, Ciel took it. Since the back door was locked, he was forced to head back to where he had come from.

Ciel made his way back to the other corridor as he made his way past the creatures, shooting once or twice to get them out of the way or stop them from attacking. There was one room he hadn't checked, according to his map, so he decided to see if it really was locked or not. Lucky for him, it was open. Inside the room there was a ladder leading up to the second floor. This was the perfect time to use the hanger since he was unable to reach the ladder by himself. Undoing the hanger and standing on the table, he stretched to make the ladder come down. He smirked to himself as he climbed up the ladder, thinking no one would ever think of using a simple hanger to do such a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I finally managed to get Origins for the PSP (I refused to buy it for the PS2)! So, I'm back into the Silent Hill phase, which means I'll be working on this for a bit.<strong>


End file.
